


The Obscure Bloom of Love

by PSNeverlander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, florist/tattoo artist au, oblivious!Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSNeverlander/pseuds/PSNeverlander
Summary: James Potter and Sirius Black are the proud owners of the "Dandelion" Florist shop, to celebrate the anniversary of said ownership they decide to get something tattoed. At the "Lupus Lilium" tattoo shop both Sirius and James meet their fate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often I'll be able to update this fic... but, on the bright side, it won't be a very long fic.

**Chapter 1**

 

Life takes many unexpected twists. No one would know this better than Sirius Black. They had been around nine or ten years old the first time they realised they were different. Boys, you see, weren’t supposed to want to play with dolls or wear dresses and skirts, according to Walburga Black. Thankfully for young Sirius, their cousins Narcissa and Andromeda didn’t mind keeping their secret and, when they came over to play with Sirius, they all dressed up as princesses, queens or ladies of the court.

As Sirius grew up, so did their understanding of who they were and what that meant. By the time they were 16 years old they knew this wasn’t a phase, this wouldn’t just go away, they were _genderfluid_ , a denomination they had hesitated to apply to themselves, at first. To add more to the weight on Sirius’ mind was the fact they realised they did not only feel attraction to girls, but to boys as well.

To say Sirius’ family had not accepted their identity well would be a crass understatement. Sirius’ mother threatened to have them sent to a camp that would “cure” them of their illness and purify their soul. So Sirius, like any other sane individual would, ran away from home.

James Potter had been Sirius Black’s best friend since they were eleven years old and went to the same school, ending up in the same class, much to the teachers’ horror. James knew everything there was to know about Sirius, their identity, sexuality, home life, chosen pronouns, hopes and dreams… If there was one person in the entire world who knew, understood and accepted Sirius Black as a whole, it was James Potter.

So after leaving the house they grew-up in, Sirius went to the only place that had ever felt like home, the Potter household.

The Potters were kind, warm and accepting. A drastic contrast to the aristocratic House of Black, where you were taught from birth to always remain stoic and never reveal your true feelings.

Growing up around the Potters, while living in a house of emotional bereavement, left Sirius with a perceptible difficulty in sharing and showing their feelings. For all of Sirius’ flamboyance and overall loudness, when it came to how they truly felt they were quiet as mice. But just because they didn’t verbally show them, that did not mean Sirius did not share their feelings, in their own unique way.

The first time Sirius heard about the meaning behind a particular flower and its colour, they became fascinated. A woman asked Euphemia for a bouquet of flowers that would convey how much she loved her wife. The Potter matriarch had given the woman a run-down of every flower and its colour, pertaining to a romantic connotation. From that day forward Sirius Black had found their way of telling people how they felt, through flowers.

 

Euphemia and Fleamont Potter were the proud owners of a florist shop, situated in the heart of London, where James and Sirius lent a hand in their spare time. Both friends had been used to handling flowers, making arrangements and experiencing the joy a simple bouquet could bring to someone. It was no surprise, to anyone, when as soon as they finished their schooling they wanted to start running the place.

Euphemia Potter then promised her two children, James and Sirius, that they would inherit the shop, but not before going to a university and getting a degree.

A flower shop is still a business, and the more you know about your work, the better you are at doing it.

And so it went, James applied for a bachelor’s degree in Business Management, while Sirius went to get a degree in Botany, which they found out they loved with a passion.

It was a warm Tuesday afternoon, it marked the one-year anniversary of Sirius and James’ ownership of the “Dandelion” florist shop and Sirius wanted to celebrate it by beginning a tattoo sleeve of flowers, on their right arm to compliment the blossoming anatomical heart already at home there.

The problem was Sirius’ trusted friend and tattoo artist, Dorcas Meadows, had moved with her girlfriend Marlene to Scotland, at the beginning of the year. Dorcas had designed and tattooed the anatomical heart of flowers on Sirius’ forearm and the dandelion blowing in the wind on their left shoulder and collarbone. Her work was exquisite and Sirius refused to put anything on their body that did not live up to that standard.

Knowing Sirius had been in love with the concept of tattoos to tell their story, Dorcas knew they would probably want to get more, at some point, and left them with the number and location of a tattoo shop she had previously worked in called “Lupus Lilium”, owned by two of her best friends.

“But what if they aren’t as good as Dorcas was, Jamie?” Complained Sirius, while picking out the flowers they’d be using for the next arrangement.

“You won’t know if you don’t go there and check them out, now will you?” Retorted James, before turning back to the accounting ledger he was updating.

“Will you go with me?” Requested Sirius. “You could even get a tattoo yourself, if they prove to be up to standard. You keep saying you want to get one.”

“Yes, Sirius. I’ll go with you.” Answered James, absentmindedly.

“Try not to sound so happy about it.” Huffed Sirius, preparing the flowers to be added to a bouquet for a young bride, who was getting married that afternoon. “Do you think I should add a red carnation or a white chrysanthemum?”

“I am happy to go with you, Pads.” Said James, using Sirius’ childhood nickname. “Use the red carnations, they mean love, pride and admiration, right? And they match the flowers surrounding the aisle.”

“Okay. We’ll go as soon as Peter or Alice arrive for their shift, right?”

“Yes, if I manage to update this ledger before then. It would be helpful if you’d let me focus, Padfoot.” Said James, his tone a mix between resignation and good-natured teasing.

Sirius glanced at James, fussing with a strand of hair that refused to stay in the bun their hair was held in, before turning back to the bouquet they were arranging.

_One day, I’ll be arranging the flowers for Dorcas and Marlene’s wedding._

The thought comforted Sirius, who yearned to believe in love, but kept getting steadily more disappointed with every failed attempt at a relationship.

An hour dragged by before Alice arrived to cover her shift, saying Peter was going to be late, but should arrive in a few minutes. Sirius and James trusted Alice enough to let her manage the store by herself, so as soon as they got their things, and the ledger was updated, they went on their way to find “Lupus Lilium”.

The tattoo shop was housed in what used to be an old Victorian home, but the entire bottom floor had been remodelled with glass panels, made of reflective glass, to give clarity to the shop, but not impose on the customer's privacy. The design of the shop’s sign was beautiful, with a grey wolf connecting the last letter of the first word and the first letter of the second by jumping into a field of lilies.

If the sign itself was any proof, these artists were talented.

Going in they were greeted by a beautiful redheaded girl, who sparked recognition in one of the two friends.

“Lily?” Uttered James.

“I can’t believe this! Are you stalking me? Why are you here, Potter?” Teased Lily.

“She’s Lily?! Your Lily? The girl you’ve been obsessing about since you met her at the university?” Quizzed Sirius’, mirth evident in their tone.

“Hey! I am not his Lily. I’m not his anything, to be clear.” Stated Lily, rolling up the sleeves of her sweater, revealing a tattoo of a petunia on her right forearm.

The tattoo was so realistic Sirius almost gave in to the impulse of grabbing her arm to touch the flower.

“C’mon Lily, don’t be like that. I thought we were friends.” Replied James, giving her his best flirty smile.

“We could be, if you stopped stalking me and asking me out every chance you got.”

“We aren’t here stalking you, Lils. We’re here because Sirius wants to get a tattoo sleeve done and a friend of ours recommended this shop.” Explained James. “I didn’t even know you worked here.”

“Oh, so you’re Sirius!” Lily said, taking note of Sirius’ messy bun, winged eyeliner and leather jacket. “James talks about you a lot, you know, when he isn’t trying to woo me. And by the way Potter, I don’t work here, I own this shop. Well… technically I co-own it.”

Lily then glanced back, at the closed door at the end of the hallway, before turning back to the two friends.

“So… what do you want to get done Sirius?”

“I was hoping to add several different flowers to the blossoming anatomical heart my friend Dorcas designed for me.” They explained, taking off the leather jacket, standing in just black skinny jeans and a red crop-top, and giving Lily a good look at their tattoos.

“Ah so you’re Dorcas’ friends! She did say you guys might be coming over one of these days, but not much else. We didn’t know who to expect.” Replied Lily, running her fingers over the vines sprouting from the heart to wrap around Sirius’ arm. “As much as I would love to help you with this Sirius, my partner is much better at designing flowers then I am. So you'll have to wait for him to be done with his customer and then he'll be able to have a look at your tattoo and you can tell him what other designs you want to add.”

“While I wait you could maybe help Prongs, then. He’s always saying he wants to tattoo a stag on himself, but hasn’t found the right design yet.” Stated Sirius, winking at James.

“Oh! You want to get a tattoo done, James? I really didn’t think this was your style.” Smirked Lily. “But Sirius’ is right, that I can help you with. Come with me to the back and I’ll give you a peek at several designs.”

Taking one look at her sparkling green eyes, James smiled and followed Lily down the hall.

Sirius remained alone in the waiting area, gazing outside through the panels to see people milling about the street. In their mind they were creating the flower arrangements they’d be working on the next day and thinking of dropping by their greenhouse to see how their plants were doing.

It wasn’t long until a pretty girl, of about sixteen years, with pink hair rushed by them on her way out. Too preoccupied with her new dream-catcher tattoo, to notice the person sitting in the lobby.

The girl was followed by a man, the most beautiful man Sirius had ever laid eyes on, with brown curls in disarray framing warm amber eyes, that seemed to glow upon meeting Sirius’ own cool grey ones.

Sirius almost moaned when they saw the moon phases tattoo the man had across his collarbone, visible through the collar of his knitted grey sweater.

“You must be Sirius, Lily said you were here waiting for me.” Breathed the man. “I’m Remus Lupin. I hope you didn’t have to wait long.”

“Oh you know, just my whole life.” Sirius replied, smiling flirtatiously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about leaving this as a one-shot, but then I got some ideas... I may write a steamy third chapter once I'm done with my assignments.
> 
> xoxo

 

**Chapter 2**

 

James and Sirius soon became a permanent fixture at the “Lupus Lilium”, they were there, at least, twice a week, if not more.

James always came with a new gift or idea to woo Lily, whereas Sirius came only to be around Remus, who seemed to be oblivious to Sirius’ flirtation.

As James seemed to gain more ground with his green-eyed goddess, Sirius seemed only to get further and further into the friend-zone.

That was when the flowers started making their appearance.

The first one made its debut when James and Sirius came to get Lily and Remus, so the four of them could join Alice and her fiancé at their engagement party. Sirius gave Remus a small bouquet of Daffodils, whose general meaning was regard and chivalry, but, also, unrequited love.

James saw the bouquet and kept quiet. He didn’t mention what had captured his attention, despite Lily’s questioning eyes, until much later that night, when the both of them were alone.

The thing was, Sirius was using the flowers as a method of confession, well aware that Remus wouldn’t understand their meaning. And James told Lily as much. The both of them more than a little frustrated with their friends’ obliviousness.

That night set the tone for the next few months.

Sirius would show up at the tattoo shop, or Remus would show up at the “Dandelion”, and they would go on dates, masquerading as friendly outings, where Sirius would gift Remus with their feelings in the shape of flowers.

Sirius ran through quite the amount of flowers and meanings, before Lily and James decided to intervene. Following the Daffodils, there was a bouquet of Daisies ( _loyal love_ ), then a few red Carnations ( _love, pride and admiration_ ), then a couple Gardenias ( _secret love_ ), a bouquet of Hydrangeas ( _heartfelt emotions_ ), a single sunflower ( _dedicated love_ ), an arrangement of pink Tulips ( _declaration of love, perfect love_ ), a bouquet of orange Lilies ( _passion_ ), delivered with a single Lily of the Valley for Lily because, “Just like you, they are sweet and pure of heart”, and many others. The last one, the one that made James and Lily both think enough was enough, was the day Sirius showed up with a threadbare smile, shadows under their usually sparkling eyes and a single blue rose, meaning _I can’t have you but I can’t stop thinking of you_.

James had to fight the impulse of slapping both his friends stupid. This shit was getting ridiculous.

“Hey Remus,” breathed Sirius, “this is for you, to liven up the shop.”

Remus took the rose, with the same care he took every other bouquet, and went about finding a vase to put it in.

“It’s gorgeous, Sirius.” He replied, a blush staining his cheeks. “You really shouldn’t have gone through all that trouble, though. I’m sure you have better things to do with your time than gifting me and Lily these incredible arrangements.”

“It was no trouble at all.” Sirius replied, wearing the fakest smile James had ever seen.

Trading a loaded glance with Lily from across the shop, James decided it was time to give these two idiots a nudge.

“You know,” James started, voice loud and overly dramatic, “in all the time me and Pads have been friends, they have never gone through the trouble of bringing me flowers. And I know just how obsessed they are with their secret language.”

“Oh! Sirius knows the meanings of the flowers? All of them?” Lily’s voice matched James’ tone perfectly. Both not even pretending not to meddle.

“They sure do!” Excitement colouring every word. “Maybe, you could teach Lily and Remus about it one of these days, Pads…”

Remus was looking at Sirius with such naked hope in his eyes, it was painful to watch. But Lily and James knew this was the right thing to do. These two would just pine for each other for the rest of their days, otherwise.

“Could you Sirius? Teach me, I mean. I would love to learn,” Remus’ eyes were gleaming with unfettered elation, “maybe I could even inform some of my clients on their choice of flowers to tattoo.”

“Uh… sure.” Sirius replied, glaring daggers at James. They quickly tied up their shoulder-length hair in a ponytail. “But first you have to prick me with needles. I do have an appointment.” Wiggling their eyebrows, they added, “Although if you wanted to prick me with something else, I wouldn’t say no.”

“Do you get a kick out of making me blush?” Grumbled Remus.

“No, that’s just a bonus.” Sirius' laughter rang down the hall, twining itself with Remus' much softer chuckles.


End file.
